Dragon Ball Z: Era of New Beginnings
by big bang blast
Summary: Kokurai was always told that he was human. But deep down, he knows that he's different than the other people that he knows. This fact made him a loner, except for his friends Byakurai, Koibito, and his crush, Kiyomi. Follow Kokurai on his adventure to discover his true origins and heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by another series that I enjoy reading by Verto-Briefs. This story is almost pretty much OC except for one or two characters depending on what you guys think. Before I get any complaints, this is JUST A NEW IDEA! If you guys like it, I will either continue, or do it on another series. So don't hate! BTW, its something like Dragon Ball Online, but in a more modern society. So Super Saiyan transformations will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

Prologue

The bell rung for last period. Students rushed to their seats after a brief moment of socializing. Kokurai was the only person who was already in his seat. He didn't have anybody in this class. And just his luck, too. It was the most boring class he had ever heard of. History. The bane of his existence. But hopefully, today would be different. At least, thats what his teacher had said the day before. He didn't really know what was so different about today but he would found out soon.

"Alright class," the teacher said. "Settle down!"

The class immediately silenced itself as if possessed by something.

Probably by drugs, Kokurai thought to himself.

Kokurai was like most guys his age. He was about 5' 7". He wasn't fat or skinny, but about medium. He wasn't muscular like most of the muscle heads at his school. He wasn't weak though, either. He had black messy hair that was pretty much untouchable without something catastrophic happening in the process. He was at the age of 16.

"Today we will be learning about the famous hero, Son Goku!"

(Did I forget to mention that this happens way after the original Dragon Ball events?)

Kokurai perked up almost instantly upon hearing those words. Finally, something that he was interested in! He took out a notebook and some pencils so that he could write down everything that he heard.

"Son Goku was a legendary hero from long ago," his teacher continued. "He singlehandedly defeated multiple opponents who were often five times his own strength, like the evil android Cell or the deadly demon Majin Buu!"

Kokurai continued writing things down.

"He was raised by his adoptive grandfather, Son Gohan..."

After the class, in the halls...

He walked out of the class, trying to find one of his friends.

"What's up Byakurai?" he asked his friend.

"Nothing much man," Byakurai said. "I was about to get in trouble for zoning out in the middle class if it weren't for Koibito."

At these words, Byakurai blushed some.

Byakurai was a tall guy. He was 6 foot even and was stronger than more than half of the guys at the school. He had spiky black hair that was a pain to keep under control, if it ever was. He was 17 years old.

"You really are into her aren't you?" Kokurai inquired, joking.

"I guess you could say that," Byakurai replied. "But why not? We have been going out for almost a year. Today will make it our one year anniversary!"

"Lucky for you," Kokurai mumbled. "I still can barely face Kiyomi."

"Speaking of which, here she comes now with Koibito," Byakurai said.

The two girls walked up to them side by side. Koibito kissed Byakurai on the cheek, then whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Kiyomi hugged Kokurai, which almost made him weak in the knees.

Koibito was tall, almost 5 feet and 9 inches. She had auburn hair that reached to her shoulders and she was pretty mature for her age. She was 17, about to graduate. Kiyomi, on the other hand, was something else entirely. To Kokurai, she was the most beautiful girl on the planet and someone like wasn't bound to come around for the next 1,000 years or so. She had long brown hair that was sleek and shiny. She was the same height as Kokurai and was 16, like him.

"So how's it going you two?" Kiyomi asked them.

"Its pretty good," Byakurai answered. "You know, passing barely like always."

"Possible fails coming from this direction," Kokurai added.

Kiyomi and Koibito both chuckled a little at them.

"We just came by to wonder what you two were doing this evening," Koibito said.

"Nothing really," Byakurai said, nonchalant. "I don't really plan on getting good grades this year. Just enough to pass."

"I'm studying for our end of term test," Kokurai answered.

"You really need to start having more fun," Koibito said.

"So why do you want to know?" Byakurai questioned.

"Kiyomi and I were going to the movies today and we were wondering if you guys would come with," Koibito explained.

"So are you guys game?" Kiyomi asked.

"Sure why not," Byakurai replied.

"I guess so," Kokurai said. "But only because you asked."

"You guys didn't have a choice anyway," Koibito said. "If you said no, I would have to become persuasive."

"Please," Kokurai said. "I could handle any kind of torture that you could come up with."

"You don't know what you're talking about Kokurai," Byakurai said. "She can be persuasive when she wants. Like when she wanted me to-"

"I don't want to hear it," Kokurai paled.

"So I guess we'll be over at eight," Kiyomi said. "See you later."

She gave Kokurai one last hug before departing. Byakurai stayed with Kokurai when they were both gone.

"What are you still doing here?" Kokurai asked his friend.

"Giving you advice," Byakurai said. "Besides, today, I'm staying at your place."

"Oh yeah," Kokurai said. "But I don't need your help."

"Oh yes you do," he said. "If you really want Kiyomi to be your girlfriend, you better do something about before Jaku comes around. I hear that he also has the hots for her."

Knowing that he couldn't compete with captain of the East High Football team, he gave in.

"Fine," he said. "Tell me your secrets."

**The end. The real Dragon Ball Z actions doesn't start till the next chapter or Chapter 3, so until then, peace.**

**Translations**

**Kokurai: Black Lightning (Technique for later in the series)**

**Byakurai: White Lightning ((Technique for later in the series)**

**Koibito: Lover (you can see why I chose this name)**

**Kiyomi: Pure beauty (you can see why I chose this name for her)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And another chapter. Not much to say so lets go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any references that you might read in this series.**

Chapter 1: The Transformation Part 1

"And you finish off with a simple hug," Byakurai finished.

Kokurai was just surprised. "How could we get so far off topic?"

"I don't know, but thats all that you need to get the girl," Byakurai admitted.

Kokurai just shook his head. He didn't know if it would really help or not, but tonight would be the night that he discovered how she felt.

"What time is it?" Byakurai asked.

Kokurai checked the time on his watch. "Almost 7:30."

"Shit, they'll be here soon," Byakurai cursed.

With that said, they both rushed to make themselves look at least half decent, with Kokurai dressing in a red polo shirt with dark blue cargo pants and black sneakers and Byakurai wearing something similar, but with a black shirt. Right as they were finished getting ready, the doorbell rang. They opened the door to a stunning sight.

"Hello boys," Koibito said, taking notice their stunned expressions. "Are we going to see anything or are you guys just going to stare at us all night?"

Kiyomi giggled softly. Kokurai and Byakurai instantly shut their mouths and lead the girls to Kokurai's car. It was a vintage Ford GT 2 that was given to him by his father.

"That's a nice car," Kiyomi said. "I thought it was your dad's."

At the mention of his father, Kokurai became silent.

"We should get going," Kokurai stated coldly.

Byakurai and Koibito just shrugged. They both got in the car, with Byakurai sitting in the front seat and the girls taking the back.

"So why does Kokurai not like talking about his father?" Kiyomi whispered to Koibito. "I only ask because you've known him longer."

"Kokurai doesn't like talking about his dad because his dad doesn't really care for him much," Koibito stated. "The only time he ever talks to him is when he's telling Kokurai that he's leaving for some business trip. If you didn't already know, his dad owns Capsule Corp!"

"I already knew that," Kiyomi said. "But treating your child like that is kind of harsh. I mean, not talking to him? That should illegal!"

"I know, but theres' nothing that we could do about it so we need to leave it up to him to resolve his daddy issues," Koibito whispered back. "But it might help if you try to comfort him about it."

Koibito ment this as a way to get Kokurai and to actually notice Kiyomi, as she knew about her friend's feelings for him. Sadly, she didn't know how Kokurai really felt about Kiyomi. Kiyomi sat in the back seat, contemplating her options with Kokurai for the whole ride to the theatre. What they saw when they got there wasn't exactly helpful. They saw Jaku enter the building with a couple of his buddies and some girl.

"I wonder who that girl is?" Kiyomi wondered.

"Doesn't seem like she's having a good time," Koibito noted.

"I guess that its her fault for getting mixed up with him," Byakurai replied, nonchalant.

Kokurai was still silent.

"Well, lets go," Byakurai said.

Koibito latched onto his arm, and Kiyomi did likewise with Kokurai, snapping him out of his trance. They walked up to the entrance, trying to avoid Jaku and his gang. They weren't very successful, however.

"What's up nerd boy?" Jaku asked Kokurai.

"Just fine," he answered coldly. "If you don't mind, we have a movie to go see."

He tried to push himself past Jaku, which later proved to be the wrong move. Jaku shoved him back to where he was before.

"You want to start something nerd boy?" he asked.

"Maybe I am," Kokurai replied.

Jaku raised his fist, getting ready to strike.

"Stop now," Byakurai commanded.

Jaku lowered his fist. "Now you need your boyfriend to save you. You're not even worth fighting."

With that, Jaku and the girl walked off, with his followers behind them.

"I really hate that guy," Kokurai stated.

"I know," Byakurai said. "But you gotta keep yourself under control, or else you might be in some trouble."

"Whatever," Kokurai said. "Lets just go see it."

After the movie, the small group made their way back to the parking lot. What they saw wasn't good, again. The girl that he had had before was now struggling to get away from Jaku, but his friends were blocking her only exits.

"I gotta help her," Kokurai said, already running in their direction.

"Kokurai!" Byakurai pleaded in vain. He took after his friend.

"Boys," Koibito muttered. She too went after them.

Kiyomi, deciding not to be left behind, went with her friend.

"Stop Jaku!" Kokurai demanded.

Jaku let go of the girl and shoved her to one of his friends.

"And why would you care what happens to her?" Jaku asked smugly.

"Because I'd hate to see anyone have to deal with a stupid bastard like yourself."

The effect was instant. Jaku came out swinging, with Kokurai just barely dodging his first barrage of attacks. Byakurai was about to step in, when one of Jaku's friends got in the way. He cracked his knuckles, anticipating a fight.

"I didn't want to fight today, but I guess I have no choice," Byakurai said.

Jaku's fist connected solidly with the side of Kokurai's face. Kokurai's head snapped to the side, but strangely felt no pain. Kokurai then decided an attack of his own. He sweeped at Jaku's unguarded legs and caused him to fall over. Jaku got up angrily, continuing his flurry of punches. Kokurai, once again, dodged every one of them. When Jaku stopped due to fatigue, Kokurai used his opening, blinding Jaku in a barrage of fist and feet. Jaku's body flew in a surprising amount of directions from the force of the blows at an alarming speed. Kokurai then stopped when he believed that Jaku had had enough. The jock landed on the ground with a soft thud, and didn't move. Kokurai could tell that he was breathing. He turned to find his members in a pile by Byakurai. He put two and two together and realized what had happened.

"We should Kokurai," Kiyomi pleaded.

"Yeah," he said, staring at Jaku's fallen form. "There's nothing left here."

Koibito offered to drive, which Kokurai didn't object to. If he drove know, they could have gotten pulled over for reckless driving. Byakurai expected her to drop Kokurai off at his house, but instead, she drove to a place on a mountain that had a beautiful view.

"What happened to going home?" Kokurai asked.

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Koibito teased. "This was one of my favorite spots to hang out with Byakurai when we first started dating."

"Its also to help along with you and Kiyomi," Koibito said to herself.

Kokurai was busy helping Kiyomi out of the car.

"Ah young love," Byakurai said to Koibito.

"Reminds me of you when we were still in middle school," Koibito remembered.

"Yeah but we couldn't do this when we were younger," Byakurai said.

He kissed her then, long and passionately.

(Before this gets graphic, I'm going to the next scene, unless you guys want that, and then I'll tell finalshine57 and he'll do something about it.)

"I guess we couldn't do that," Koibito said.

Kokurai was busy trying to not get nervous with Kiyomi.

(I know someone might ask, so here it is. None of these people look completely like Japanese people. The names are Japanese, but that has nothing to do with their appearance. Like the Sword Art Online people. Imagine this in an anime world.)

"The view is beautiful tonight," Kokurai said nervously.

"Yeah," Kiyomi agreed. "Reminds me of my old flower garden."

"I be they were taken care of well," Kokurai commented.

"Not really, I was so small when I first got it," Kiyomi giggled.

"Oh," Kokurai said.

Stupid, Kokurai thought. He hadn't heard her laugh.

"I got to ask you something," Kiyomi said. "Something really important."

"A-anything," Kokurai stammered.

"Why is it that you get so nervous around me?" Kiyomi asked.

Kokurai didn't answer. At least, not right away. He was trying to come up with an excuse while avoiding the truth.

"I don't know," he lied.

Kiyomi, however, was too smart and was able to tell when someone was lying, especially with something as sensitive as this.

"Seriously, I want to know," Kiyomi said. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

Kokurai sat up with one leg outstretched and one leg pulled in, also the one that he was using for support.

"The truth is, that I kind of like you," Kokurai said. "There I said it."

To Kiyomi, this was the first good news that she had heard in awhile. She had had a little bit of a crush on him for some time, and now that she knew that he liked her back, her dream would finally be fulfilled. But to Kokurai, he expected her to laugh at him. Insult him. Tell him that he was crazy for ever thinking that he would have a chance with someone like her. He was not expected for what happened.

"Are you happy?" Kokurai asked. "If you want, you can go ahead and le-"

He was interrupted. But not the bad kind. The kind that was accepted when it came from someone that you love. This interruption was the kiss. To most people, it didn't look all that interesting, but to them, it was like being in heaven. The intense feeling behind it made some trigger and his brain snap, and something grew close to his rear, but he dismissed it as teen hormones. Oh how wrong he was.

"Well that was...weird," Kokurai said quietly.

"But it was kind of nice," Kiyomi said.

"Yeah," Kokurai whispered. "The moon is nice tonight."

"At least it wasn't just me," Kiyomi said. "So what now Kokurai?"

Kokurai didn't respond.

"Kokurai? Kokurai?" Kiyomi said.

She turned to check on him to make sure he was alright, and saw that he was shaking violently, as if he was having a seizure.

"Are you ok?" Kiyomi asked worriedly. "Do I need to call 911?"

Kokurai once again didn't answer. Kiyomi got up and ran to Byakurai and Koibito. Koibito's head was currently resting on Byakurai's chest, and they both looked asleep.

"Somethings wrong with Kokurai!" she said.

"Somethings always wrong with him," Byakurai mumbled.

"Seriously!" she exclaimed. "When I kissed him, he started shaking, like he had a seizure!"

Byakurai instantly sat up, throwing Koibito's head off of him, causing her to wake up.

"Ow!" Koibito said in pain.

"You kissed Kokurai?" Byakurai asked excitedly.

"You're missing the point!" Kiyomi yelled.

"What happened?" Koibito asked sleepily.

"Me and Kokurai kissed and Kokurai is now shaking violently and I don't know what's wrong with him!" Kiyomi explained quickly.

"Oh no," Byakurai said. "I should have been paying attention to him more."

"What do you mean?" Koibito asked.

"You two need to get out of here now," Byakurai said.

"Tell me now. I want to know," Koibito whined.

"I said now," Byakurai growled. "Before its too late."

"No," Koibito said. "I want to know what's going on!"

Byakurai didn't answer, as he was dashing towards Kokurai's shaking form. Kokurai was getting hairier by the second. He could see his teeth becoming sharper by the second.

"How did this happen?" he said to himself.

"What happened?" Kiyomi worried.

"I thought I told you two to get out of here," Byakurai said. "Nevermind, its too late now, just get back!"

"Why?" Koibito asked.

Byakurai again, didn't respond, he tackled the two away from Kokurai, who was rapidly growing. His face started protruding out further than it should, like a dog. Kokurai was still growing a couple of seconds later, and he was growing fast. In less than 10 seconds, Kokurai had already grown taller than most of the trees around them. He was also getting wider, knocking down the nearby ones. When he was finished growing, his eyes were red and he looked a lot like...

"An Oozaru," Byakurai mumbled. "I never thought that I would see one again."

"What's an Oozaru?" Kiyomi asked.

"Bad news!" Byakurai yelled. "Move!"

They didn't get the chance to though. Byakurai had already swept up the both of them and flew them away from a red beam of energy that exploded right where they just were.

"You can fly!" Koibito said excitedly. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah but its not important," Byakurai said. "I'm taking you guys home now."

"Look out!" Kiyomi said.

Behind them was another red beam of energy that was too close for them to dodge.

"Shit," Byakurai said.

**And the end. Another chapter done, and another chapter to be awaited for Pokemon Adventures. Just wait. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. It also be appreciated if you hit that favorite button. This is BBB signing out.**


End file.
